The Neverendings
by Dimka4ever
Summary: Meet Serria Jenkins. She's just a normal 16 year-old half-blood. She finds ture love, ture friends, and she finds out that are a lot of evil in the world for a half-blood.
1. Chapter 1 the date

CHAPTER 1

THE DATE

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Charlie asked as she walked into the room.

"If you must know I'm sitting in the dark cause I just found out that I'm not going to be the top singer in the talent show this Friday." I said.

And as if right on time I started to cry again. At the sight of seeing me crying Charlie immediately came to my side. Out of the four best friends Charlie and Amber were the always the best.

"Oh sweetheart, you know that you're the best singer in Apollo's cabin. Why would you even second guess yourself about something like that?" As Charlie said that I started to cry even harder than before.

"I know that I'm the best singer but Griffin told me that he was going to the talent show!" I said a little too loudly.

"Well are you even in the talent show?" Charlie asked getting a little annoyed with me.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Then show him what you dang got and get over it." Charlie said to me.

Once we got over that little problem, I knew that Charlie had something to tell me. "So Charlie spill it. I know that you have something juicy to tell me. You have bout twelve juicy things to tell me a day so spill it." I tell her.

"Well there is something that I have to tell you but I'm not going to tell you until its official." And that was all that Charlie said about it. I let it drop, for now.

Charlie was acting weird for the rest of the day, but I didn't say anything. "So Sie what are you going to wear for the show?" Charlie asked me.

"Well I was of thinking something that has a lot of sparkle in it and something that shows off my legs." I said. Once I said that, I felt someone behind. I turned around and a scream came out of my mouth. "Oh my gods don't do that Griffin!"I said to him while I slapped his arm.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Griffin asked us hugging me.

"Well if you must know we were just talking about what Sie was going to wear to the talent show." Charlie told him.

"And what were you going to wear Sierra?"Griffin asked me. "Well didn't you just hear what I said to Charlie?" I asked him. "No I guess you had finished when I walked up behind you." Griffin said nonchalantly. "I want to ware something that sparkles and shows off my legs." I said turning red. "Well I think that you would look hot in anything." Griffin said running away from us.

The next couple of days I didn't hear anything from Griffin. I started to get worried, but Charlie told me that I'm just being paranoid. The night before the talent show there was a knock on the door.

I was the only one in the cabin so I yelled, "Come in." "Hey" It was Griffin. "Hey yourself. Where have you been all week?" I asked him.

He looked liked he just seen a ghost."Griff what's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing, I just wanted to wish you good luck Sierra. That's it." Griffin said to me.

Then I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm, and said "Griff, I know there is something going on. Please tell me Griff" I kept begging and it finally worked. "W-well I –I was t-thinking that maybe w-we could go o-out on a d-date" Griffin was blushing more than I was.

"Yeah sure I will." I said to him. "Well, see you tomorrow." Then Griffin left.

I started to scream my head off. Then Charlie comes running into the cabin, "Why in the world are you screaming? I could hear you all the way in my cabin! What it the matter with you?" Charlie asked me with a look on her face that told me she thought I was crazy.

"Well I just got asked out by Griffin. Can you even believe it!?" I was out of breath once I finished. Charlie starts to scream just like me. She ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"I can't even believe this. When and where is this taking place? You have got to tell me." It all came out in what seem like on breath.

"Charlie take a breather. I'll tell you ever thing in a minute, I just can't believe this. Okay so I was sitting in here and I heard a knock on the door and he came in. He was acting all weird like he had something to say, which he did, if I must say so myself. Well, all he had said was that he wished me luck for tomorrow night and I could tell that there was more that he wanted to say. You how I can get you tell me things, so I did my magic and he asked me out! It was all a big shocker. Really I had no idea that he was going to do that. Now I really am going to rock the talent show. Now you go, I need to get some rest. See you bright and early." Once Charlie left I went to bed.

The next morning I felt like I could sing to the whole world. I was so happy that I got asked out, but really I was screaming on the inside. When I got to the eating side all my brothers and sisters were wishing me luck for tonight. After that I was headed to the cabin when I suddenly stopped.

"Hello my daughter. How are you doing this morning?" said my dad Apollo from behind me. "Hello father. My morning was alright. If I may ask, why are you here?" I asked him.

"Well I know that you are in the talent show tonight and that you wanted something that sparkled and something that showed off your legs. Am I right?" My dad asked me.

"Father how did you know that?" I asked.

"Well I just guessed. And that is why I'm here, I've come to give something that I personally think that you could ware this to your date tonight." My father gave me a package that glowed like the sun.

"Father you didn't have to give me anything. Thank you so much." I said to him. "You are welcome. Now I have to go tell your brothers and sisters that I said hello. I know you'll do well tonight. Goodbye." Then my father left.

It was time for the talent show and I was going crazy just thinking about it. Then Charlie came into the cabin to wish me luck in the talent show and good luck on my date.

"Thanks Charlie, see you in a bit." I told her. I put on the dress that my father gave.

"I was so right, it really does shows off my legs and I love the way it sparkles." I said to myself.

I was putting on my favorite piece of jewelry; it was my ring that turns into a sword. Once I was ready I headed to the big house were the talent show was being held.

I stopped suddenly because someone came up behind me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled at the mystery person. I kicked the person from behind. "It's me Griffin. Don't hurt me." Said Griffin.

"Oh my gods Griff didn't I tell you not to do that yesterday!" I said to him. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Sie." Griffin said.

"It's okay I'm just a little nervous about tonight that's all. Griff I'm so-o-o-o sorry about that." I said to Griffin.

"That's all right I guess I shouldn't do that anymore. Do you want to walk in together?" Griffin asked. "Yes that would be great." I said to him.

When we reached the big house I stopped,"Griff something doesn't feel right. I think something bad is going to happen." I said to Griffin. "Don't worry about it SIE." Griffin said to me. I let it go for now I wasn't about to let this ruin by night.

The talent show went good so far. Then after the first act it was my turn. When Charlie called me on stage my stomach started to do back flips.

"Hey everyone this song goes out to someone very special to me, well someones very special to me. I hope you all like it." I said to the crowd.

Before I was finish with the song everybody in the big house was standing up cheering for me. It was the best night of my life, nothing can top this. Well something can top this, my date with Griffin. When I was done with the song it was time for my date.

"This is the best time I've had in years." Griffin said to me.

"I know I haven't been on a date this fun before." I said to Griffin.

"I think it's time for the movie that's go Sierra."Griffin said. After the movie was over it was time to get back to camp.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah I guess it is a little late. I think we should get back to camp." Griffin said as he got up to go to the door.

When we got to the camp everything was wrong. "Griffin something not right. Something's really not right. I think that we should get our swords out just in case." I said to.

When we got inside I knew that I was right about everything. I was about to get out my sword when Charlie came up to me covered in blood and crying.

"What's going on? Why are you covered in blood Charlie, Charlie talk to me what's going on?" I kept asking her.

"It's Ian some hellhounds got into camp and we were fighting them, and one of them came of behind him and he got hurt. He is still breathing but he's not doing that good. How is it that they got into the camp, how is that even possible?" Charlie asked us.

At first I didn't know what she was talking about, but then I heard one of my sisters Skye screaming. "Oh my gods we have to go Griff. Char my new dress about to get messed up." I told them.

I took out my sword and they did the same. I started to run to where I heard Skye screaming. "There we have got to help her. She won't make it on her own." I yelled at them. Before we could even get to Skye I was fighting for my life. We were out of breath once we got to Skye. "Skye got behind me NOW!" I yelled at her. She did what I told her to.

"What does this have to do with anything?" She asked me.

"It has everything to do with this. Now everybody get behind me NOW!" I yelled at them.

They did what I told them to do and then I looked deep deep down into myself. When I did this there was a very bright light coming from within myself. It blasted all the monsters in the camp. Then I blacked out.

"Sierra wake up. C'mon C wake up. You saved the camp and your dress didn't get messed up. I'll tell you who I like." Charlie said to me trying to wake me.

"Oh my gods my dress isn't messed up at all. You better tell me who it is. And did I really save the camp?" I asked her as I was getting up.

"Well his name is Ian. Yes you did, you did something that creepy and cool then the monsters just vanished. How did you do it?" Charlie asked me. "

When I was little some monsters were chasing me. I was so scared I that they were going to kill me that I just thought of all the things I would miss the most. And then they vanished." I told her.

"Well I am so glad that you did that. You saved the camp." Charlie said. Then I started to cry.

"Why in the world are you crying Sierra. Get over yourself." Charlie yelled at me. When I didn't answer her she slapped the crap out of me.

"Why did you just slap her?" Amber asked Charlie.

"Because I wanted to, and why are you here. No body wants the witch here." Charlie said with pure evil in her eyes.

"Well you can't control me like you want to control Sierra. You're not the boss of everyone you know." Amber spat at her. Then that was when all hell came loose.


	2. To Fight or Not to Fight

CHAPTER 2

TO FIGHT OR NOT TO FIGHT?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson. But I do own Sierra and all of those spanish dudes.( This is Pauly4life typing the bolded crap. HEY PEOPLES!!!!! Charlie in the house!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Read and review my besties story!! It's awesome! Tee hee!)**

"Where those two crazy heads?" I asked myself.

"Well I think they are at the beach about to tear each other heads off." A voice said from behind me.

"Thanks, Nathan." I said to him walking down to the beach.

"You know that we can go grab something to eat and a chair, cause I think they are going to be a while." Nathan said to me laughing a little bit.

"That is not funny." I said trying as hard as I could to not laugh.

"You know it is so stop trying to be "Little Miss Goodie Two Shoes" and just laugh" Nathan said to me.

"Ok all ready don't push me or I'll hurt you okay." I said to him laughing.

"Why can't you can't you just get off it already?" Charlie asked Amber.

"I am over it!" Amber shouted.

"Doesn't seem like it." Charlie said laughing at her. They were moving closer to each other and I was getting scared so I ran to them.

"Thanks guys' way to make us all looks like crazy heads." I yelled at them, "don't you even think about how crazy you all look yelling at each other on a beach?" I asked them.

They both looked at me thinking, letting what I said sink in. "I guess your right Sie, we were acting very stupid. Amber I'll let it slide if you do?" Charlie asked.

"Fine I'll let it slid on ONE condition." Amber said with a look of something crazy. "What is it Crazytop?" Charlie asked.

"Well, you will do all my chores tell July and I want you to go in the water and wait for me to tell you what to say okay. Say everything that I tell you." Amber told Charlie.

"Fine, if that makes you happy." Charlie said while walking into the water. A couple of people stood by watching the show trying to get a good look what Charlie was going to do.

"Okay here's what you're going to do, I want you to say that you're a big dumb wad and that-" But Amber didn't finish because Charlie had charged at her. Nathan comes from behind me to stop Charlie from killing Amber, but he was too slow. Charlie grabbed onto Amber's hair and pulled Amber to the floor."Gods, Charlie can't you keep your word?" Amber asked her. "Well you were the one that wanted me to call myself a dumb wad." Charlie spat at her.

"OH MY GODS will you two _dumb wads_ just shut the freak up! I'm so freaking sick and tired of hearing you two fight about nothing just get over it! Do you even care about what people say about us? Do you know that people look at us like all five of us are freaking crazy?!" I yelled at them while walkng away.

Philippe, Rodriguez, Hernandez were watching me. "Santeria what is the matter? Why do you look so sad?" Philippe asked.

"Well if you guys must know two of my best friends are acting like they don't care what people think about them and I do they are my best friends and I treat them like they are my sisters. And I really don't like it when people talk about them and me. They are fighting over nothing and it makes me want to hit something." I told them. Hernandez started to back up. "Whoa, you won't have to worry your pretty little head about hitting us. Right!?" Rodriguez asked.

"Yeah I guess so." I said

We started to walk back to the cabins when I thought of a way to get Charlie and Amber to get along.

"Thanks guys for the help." I said to Philippe, Rodriguez, and Hernandez.

I was going to make them get back together whether it killed me.


End file.
